Regalos de Navidad
by Cristy1994
Summary: A Hermione no le importaba demasiado lo que hubiera debajo del árbol. Su mejor regalo era él, Draco Malfoy.


**NA** **:** _Este fic participa en el concurso navideño del grupo de Facebook "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos"._

No es mi mejor trabajo, pero estoy enferma y esto es lo único que me ha salido xD  
Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Regalos de Navidad**

* * *

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué somos de mundos diferentes? Lo supe desde el principio.

La voz de Hermione sonó bastante firme a pesar de sentirse tan rota por dentro. Se había prometido que cuando llegara el momento no iba a desmoronarse, que ni siquiera iba a permitirse mostrar un solo atisbo de debilidad. Porque ella ya sabía que aquello era imposible, porque todo ese tiempo siempre había estado esperando el momento en el que la dejara.

No sabía decir si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero lo cierto es que ninguno había hecho el amago de moverse del sitio en el que estaban clavados. El rostro de Draco parecía impasible. Hermione quiso pensar que solo se trataba de una máscara, como la suya, para evitar exhibir sus verdaderos sentimientos… Pero realmente esperaba que aquello le estuviera doliendo tanto como a ella. Y no era por odio. No podría odiarlo ni aunque la dejara mil veces más. No, era porque esperaba que lo que habían compartido en secreto hubiera sido tan real para él como lo había sido para ella. Que los momentos a solas hubieran significado algo, que lo que fuera que habían tenido hubiera calado tan dentro de su cuerpo que ahora estuviera removiendo sus entrañas al imaginarse sin ella.

Hermione tragó saliva antes de entreabrir los labios y dejar entrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Ansiaba preguntarle si iba a extrañarla tanto como ya ella le echaba de menos sin ni siquiera haberse ido. Quería saber si había podido hacer algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, si por difícil que pareciera, podría haber evitado la ruptura.

Volvió a cerrar los labios y a fruncirlos levemente. No tenía sentido hacer preguntas para las que ya tenía respuestas. Se había acabado, y había sido por el bien de ambos. Tal vez lograra encontrar otro amor con el paso del tiempo, uno que encajara mejor con ella. Quizás ese nuevo amante la hiciera feliz, tal vez incluso consiguiera que olvidara a Draco.

Hermione suspiró, alzando la mirada para clavar los ojos en la profundidad de los suyos. ¿Podía ser aquella la última vez que lo viera? Una punzada de dolor recorrió su interior de lado a lado con tan solo imaginarlo. Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto iba a extrañar saberlo suyo. Cuántas veces iba a desvelarse recordando cómo se sentía siendo suya.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Hermione.

Sus ojos marrones volaron a los finos labios del chico cuando pronunció su nombre en voz alta. ¿Podría, por mínima que fuera, existir una posibilidad de volver a estar juntos?

—Draco —logró susurrar.

Su voz flaqueó tanto como sus fuerzas, que amenazaban con dejarla caer al suelo de un momento a otro. Maldición, se había prometido no sucumbir.

—Hermione —volvió a repetir.

Sus rodillas terminaron doblándose y chocando contra el frío y húmedo césped de los jardines del colegio. Y todo su mundo se vino del revés. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, y no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

Draco se inclinaba sobre ella, pero ahora su pelo no estaba repeinado hacia atrás ni vestía una túnica verde. Ella entornó un poco los ojos para apreciar las pequeñas arrugas que habían aparecido en el contorno de sus ojos, luego observó la sonrisa ladeada que habían formado sus labios. Entonces movió un poco la mano por la superficie en la que estaba tumbada sólo para comprobar que aquello no era césped, sino unas delicadas y suaves sábanas de seda beige.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que aquello había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño. Ver a Draco en pijama le recordó que llevaban siete años casados pero, sólo por si acaso, alzó la mano izquierda para comprobar que el anillo de oro blanco seguía ajustado en su dedo anular.

—He tenido que petrificar a tus hijos —le comentó con toda la naturalidad posible—. Les he dicho que esperaran a que te despertaras para abrir los regalos, pero cuando me he querido dar cuenta ya estaban corriendo escaleras abajo.

Aquellas palabras traían a su memoria pequeños flashes de la noche anterior. Una gran mesa a lo largo de su salón. Todos sus amigos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena de Navidad. Los niños jugando alrededor. El calor de la mano de Draco acariciando su pierna bajo la mesa. Una mirada furtiva de dos cómplices que se desean. Los platos vacíos, risas al rememorar viejos tiempos. Un par de copas de Whiskey de fuego. Abrazos sinceros y despedidas en el umbral de la puerta mientras caían suaves y delicados copos de nieve del cielo. Sus tres hijos acostados. Su espalda impactando contra el colchón, el cuerpo desnudo de Draco aprisionándola. Sus fríos labios recorriendo toda su piel, el reguero de saliva que va dejando sobre ella haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Hermione?

Su voz la hizo volver a la realidad. Sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño que había retratado a la perfección el mayor de sus miedos cuando ambos habían empezado a verse a escondidas en el colegio. Un sueño que había traído consigo todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que nunca confesó a nadie.

Hermione enredó los dedos en el fino y plateado cabello de su esposo y lo atrajo a ella para darle el más apasionado de los besos. Creer que lo perdía había sido lo más doloroso que había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero él estaba ahí, no se había ido a ninguna parte. Y sus hijos estaban esperando para abrir los regalos.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla —dijo—. Vamos, bajemos a abrir los regalos.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Hermione poniéndose su bata roja y cogiendo la varita de su mesita de noche. Sus hijos estaban inmóviles a mitad de las escaleras. Scorpius iba en cabeza seguido de sus hermanas gemelas, cuyo rubio cabello permanecía alborotado pero fijo en el aire. Hermione le dio la mano a su esposo y movió la varita para deshacer el hechizo. Los niños volvieron a correr y a gritar como si nunca hubieran estado paralizados. El matrimonio bajó las escaleras con más tranquilidad y se sentó junto al árbol para ver a sus hijos abrir los regalos que aguardaban bajo el mismo. Decorado con adornos tanto muggles como del mundo mágico, el árbol de Navidad brillaba en todo su esplendor, proporcionándole al momento un toque hogareño y familiar. Fuera seguía nevando mientras los chicos saltaban descalzos sobre la moqueta por la excitación del momento.

Unos minutos más tarde el suelo estuvo lleno de envoltorios de papel de colores y los niños ya habían empezado a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos, pero bajo el árbol todavía quedaban un par de regalos más. Draco se agachó para recogerlos y tenderle a Hermione el suyo.

—Tú primero —dijo.

Hermione movió aquella pequeña caja entre los dedos antes de empezar a desenvolverla cuidadosamente. Al abrirla se quedó sin aliento. Dentro había una fina pulsera de brillantes de la que colgaban dos pequeñas figuras plateadas. Un león y una serpiente.

Draco cogió la pulsera del interior de la caja y Hermione estiró el brazo para que rodeara su muñeca con ella. Cuando la tuvo puesta se quedó mirándola un momento, embelesada.

—Es preciosa —dijo en un susurro.

—Es para recordarte que esto es para siempre —respondió él, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su marido y se quedó allí hasta que él abrió su regalo, no sin cierta dificultad. Era un marco dorado con una preciosa foto familiar que les había hecho su madre en una de sus visitas a Londres. A diferencia de las fotografías mágicas, aquella no se movía, pero los cinco sonreían a la cámara de tal forma que su felicidad parecía sobrepasar el papel.

—Para siempre —repitió Hermione.

Y como si ambos quisieran que aquel día fuera eterno, observaron abrazados cómo sus hijos jugaban con la ilusión que sólo un niño puede tener el día de Navidad.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review navideño? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
